


Kinktober 2020 - Day 11: Temperature Play (Swapcest, SFW, DUBCON/NONCON)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bad Bro (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Violence, Physical Abuse, Poor Sans (Undertale), Temperature Play, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Toriel (Undertale), Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Stretch hears that skeletons don't handle rapid changes in extreme, accustomed temperature well and decides to test it out on Blue.NON/DUB-CON EXPERIMENTATION
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 11: Temperature Play (Swapcest, SFW, DUBCON/NONCON)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a really dark place when I wrote this one, so it's messed up, even for this pairing. I'm going to be putting up a poll on my social media asking people about how I should end this Hiatus, so please check that out!

Stretch couldn’t help his curiosity. He’d always loved fiddling with things, testing their limits, and finding out what makes them tick. His time with Dr. River had only enhanced his curiosity and desire to explore the world around him. He loved experimenting… and what better to experiment on than his brother? It wasn’t like Blue was worth anything, and he was obedient if nothing else. That made experiments like this one easier. All he had to do to get his cooperation was give him a little extra food or a blanket. Easy.

He’d gotten curious about something that the Queen had mentioned. She’d said that skeleton monsters used to live in the most extreme climates of any monsters because they could withstand extreme temperatures, but they didn’t move around much because they didn’t adjust well. Naturally, Stretch wanted to test that, and what better way to do that than with his brother?

Stretch set up the experiment carefully. He made Blue sleep out in the shed for a week without a blanket to make sure he was both cold enough and accustomed to it for the second part of the experiment. Of course, Stretch locked the shed and turned on the magic inhibitors to make sure Blue didn’t leave. Then, when he felt Blue was used to it enough, he teleported Blue straight from the shed into the lowest level of Hotland. The results couldn’t have been better.

Blue whimpered, the urge to scream with pain long since trained out of him by Stretch. His whole body creaked and groaned. Then came the first satisfying crack. Stretch couldn’t see what broke, but, by the look on Blue’s face, it was something important. That first crack was followed by another. Then two more, almost right on top of each other, split his right ulna in two. Marrow leaked out of the gap and dripped to the ground. After that there was no gap between the cracks of Blue’s bones. He tried to stand for a long time. Stretch was impressed by how long he held out, especially given that his legs broke in several places. Then there was an almighty snap and Blue crumpled to the ground. From the blood leaking out of Blue’s pants, Stretch suspected that snap had been his pelvis.

Stretch knelt down next to his brother, acting the part of a worried sibling. He knew Blue always fell for it. “jeeze, blue, are you okay?”

Blue put on a brave smile. He always tried to hide it when Stretch hurt him. Stretch suspected that he was doing it so Stretch wouldn’t feel guilty, but that emotion couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Stretch loved causing his brother pain. “I-I-I’M OKAY, STRETCH! REALLY!”

Stretch shook his head. “i don’t think you are. let’s get you home, okay?” He didn’t give Blue any opportunity to object. He just scooped him up and teleported them back into the coldest spot in Snowdin. It was out in the forest near one of Blue’s puzzles. He put on a look of confusion. “weird. we should have gone into the living room. i guess we’ll have to walk back. well, i’ll walk you back. i don’t want to risk another teleport after this one went so wrong.”

Blue was already shivering, but he tried to smile like normal. “OKAY, PAPY! THANK YOU FOR CARRYING ME. I’M JUST… NOT QUITE READY TO WALK YET.”

Stretch smiled, pretending it was because of Blue’s thanks instead of because of Blue’s pain. “don’t worry about it, bro. you can make it up to me later. i’m thinking about having some fun times in bed. i’m sure a slut like you can handle it.”

Blue flinched. “Y-Y-YES.” 

His stutter was only partly due to fear. His whole body was shivering. Stretch had been watching the blood and marrow falling out of his brother. It was starting to crystalize. He started walking then, keeping his eye lights on his little experiment. It wouldn’t do to miss something because he was distracted, now, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
